Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2019 Lineup
Balloons (Bold for New Balloons) * Scrat and his Acorn (First Time Since 2017) - 4th Time (20th Century Fox) * [[Big Bird|'Big Bird']]' (3rd Version/First Time Since 2006/To Celebrate Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary) - 1st Time (Sesame Workshop)' * Greg Heffley, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series (To Promote Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Wrecking Ball) - 4th Time (Abrams Publishing) * Ronald McDonald - 5th Time (McDonald's) * Trolls (To Promote Trolls World Tour) - 4th Time (Dreamworks Animation) * Thomas the Tank Engine (First Time Since 2016/To celebrate Thomas and Friends' 35th Anniversary and Franchise's 75th Anniversary) - 1st Time (Fisher-Price) * Goku from Dragon Ball (To celebrate Dragon Ball Z's 35th Anniversary) - 2nd Time (Funimation and Toei Animation) * PAW Patrol's Chase - 3rd Time (Spin Master, LLC and Nickelodeon) * Jett from Super Wings - 3rd Time (Alpha Group) * Garfield and Odie - 1st Time (PAWS, Inc.) ' * 'Astronaut Snoopy 2.0 (8th version/First time since 2015/To celebrate the 50th Anniversary of the Apollo Moon Landing and to promote Snoopy in Space on Apple TV) - 1st Time (Peanuts Worldwide/NASA) * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger - 6th Time (Hasbro) * Sonic the Hedgehog (2nd Version/First Time Since 2013/To promote Sonic The Hedgehog (2020 live action film)) - 4th Time (SEGA of America) * Mr. Peanut - 1st Time (Planters) * [[Cleo and Cuquin|'Cleo and Cuquin']]' - 1st Time (Ánima Kitchent)' * [[The Very Hungry Caterpillar|'The Very Hungry Caterpillar']]' (To Celebrate The Very Hungry Caterpillar's 50th Anniverary) - 1st Time (Eric Carle)' * [[Super Mario|'Super Mario and Yoshi']]' (To promote Mario and Sonic at 2020 Tokyo Olympic Games) - 1st Time (Nintendo)' * [[Combo Panda|'Combo Panda']]' - 1st Time (Pocket.Watch)' * Sinclair Oil's Dino - 5th Time (Sinclair Oil Corporation) * [[Chicka Chicka Boom Boom|'Chicka Chicka Boom Boom']]' (To Celebrate The Book’s 30th Anniversary) - 1st Time (Simon and Schulster)' * Sorcerer Mickey Mouse (5th Version/First Time Since 2012/To celebrate Mickey Mouse's 91st Anniversary) - 5th Time (Walt Disney Company) * [[Pinkfong|'Pinkfong']]' (First Time In the South Korean Preschool Series/To celebrate an upcoming Pinkfong's 20th anniversary) - 1st Time (Pinkfong Entertainment)' * [[Santa Hat SpongeBob SquarePants|'SpongeBob SquarePants']]' (3rd Version/To Celebrate The Franchise’s 20th Anniversary/To Promote The SpongeBob Movie: It's A Wonderful Sponge) - 7th Time (Nickelodeon)' * Eruptor (To promote Skylanders: Ring of the Hero) - 4th Time (Activision) * Toothless the Dragon (To promote How to Train Your Dragon 4 (2023 film)) - 5th Time (Dreamworks Animation) * Paddington Bear (First Time Since 2016/To celebrate Paddington's 60th Anniversary) - 4th Time * Tony the Tiger - 1st Time (Kellog's Frosted Flakes) * Hello Kitty (3rd Version/First Time Since 2017/To celebrate Hello Kitty's 46th Anniversary) - 1st Time (Sanrio) * Buzz Lightyear (First Time Since 2013/To promote Toy Story 4 on DVD) - 7th Time (Disney/Pixar) * Smokey Bear (2nd Version/First Time Since 1993/To celebrate his 75th Anniversary) - 1st Time (Ad Council) * [[Blue|'Blue']]' (2nd Version/First Time Since 2002/To promote Blue's Clues and You) - 1st Time (Nickelodeon)' * Pac-Man & Ghosts - 1st Time (Namco) * The Elf on the Shelf (To promote Elf Pets: A Fox Cub's Christmas Tale) - 8th Time (CCA and B Publishing) * Olaf (To promote Frozen II (2019 film)) - 3rd Time (Walt Disney Company) ' * Holiday Pikachu (To Promote Pokémon Sword & Shield) - 6th Time '(The Pokémon Company International) * The Grinch and Max - 3rd and last Time (Illumination) * Petula Pig (First Time Since 1999/Retired) - 3rd and Last Time Novelty Balloons (Bold for New Novelty Balloons) * Macy's Golden Star Trio - 2nd Time * Pumpkins (First Time Since 2017) - 7th Time * Blue and White Macy's Stars - 3rd Time * Wiggle Worm (First Time Since 2016) - 4th Time * Happy Hippo (First Time Since 2016) - 4th Time * [[Freddy the Bouncing Frog|'Freddy the Bouncing Frog']]' - 1st Time' * Football (First Time Since 2014) - 6th Time * Macy's Baseball (First Time Since 2016) - 10th Time * Basketball (First Time Since 2012) - 5th Time * Macy's Yellow Stars - 5th Time * Harold The Policeman (First Time Since 2016) - 7th Time * Harold the Fireman (First Time Since 2017) - 23rd Time * Uncle Sam (First Time Since 2013) - 15th Time * Rex the Happy Dragon (First Time Since 2017) - 4th Time * Bob and Larry from VeggieTalesBob and Larry from VeggieTales(To promote The VeggieTales Show) - 1st Time (Big Idea Productions) * [[Ice Cream Cone|'Macy's Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone']]' (3rd Version/First Time Since 2011) - 1st Time' * Macy's Golden Starflakes - 3rd Time * Red “Believe” Stars - 4th Time * Red & Green Candy Cane (First Time Since 2017) - 12th Time * Charlie, Kit and C.J. Holiday Elves (First Time Since 2017) - 6th Time for Charlie and Kit and 4th Time for C.J. * Christmas String of Lights (First Time Since 2017) - 2nd Time * [[Macy's Green and Red Starflakes|'Three Macy's Green Stars']]' - 1st Time' Balloonicles (Bold for New Balloonicles) * Go Bowling - 2nd Time (Go Bowling.com) * Fudgie the Whale, Cookie Puss and Hug-Me The Bear - 1st Time (Carvel's) * [[Energizer Bunny|'Energizer Bunny']]' (2nd Version/First Time Since 2011) - 1st Time (Energizer)' * [[Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots|'Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots']]' - 1st Time (Mattel)' * Three Baby Dinos - 2nd Time (Sinclair Oil Corporation) * [[Airblown Inflatables|'Airblown Inflatables']]' - 1st Time (Gemmy Industries)' * Aflac Duck - 3rd and last Time (American Life Assurance Company) * Sunny the Snowpal (First Time as a Balloonicle) - 1st Time Floats (Bold for New Floats) * Tom Turkey * Harvest In the Valley * Frozen Fall Fun * Universal Playground * 1-2-3 Sesame Street * Splashing Safari Adventure * Big City Cheers! * Chocolate Fantasy Factory * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Parade Day Mischief * Big Apple (NY Daily News) * Clown Car Insurance (GEICO) * Captain Brickbeard's Pirate Ship (LEGOLAND New York) * Dora and the Lost City of Gold (Nickelodeon) * Trolls: World Tour (Dreamworks Animation) * TY Beanie Boos Christmas (TY Beanie Boos) * American's Thanksgiving New York (Comic Con) * Jello: World of Wiggle and Jiggle (Kraft Foods) * The Magical Carousel of Imagination (K'Nex) * Egyptian Road Trip (Kid Cuisine) * Super Silly Skyscrapers (New York Life) * Crazy Casino Madness (Dave and Busters) * Uglyville (Ugly Dolls) * Great Wolf Lodge * Cinnamon Toast Crunch * Nella the Princess Knight (Nickelodeon) * Mount Rushmore's American Pride * Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop * Shimmer and Shine * Deck the Halls * Snoopy's Doghouse * Barney's Sweet Holiday North Pole (HiT Entertainment) * Christmas Pizza Town (Pizza Hut) * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown * Macy's Singing Christmas Tree * Santa's Sleigh Toy Floats (Bold for New Floats) * Rocking Turtle * Rocking Giraffe * Rocking Lobster * Rocking Horse * Rocking Moose Performers * Jimmy Fallon and the Roots * Skillet * Andy Grammer * Joey Fatone * Andra Day * Joan Jett and the Black Hearts * The Laurie Berkner Band (Laurie Berkner, Adam Bernstien and Suzy Lambert) * Tiffany Haddish * Raven Symone * Brett Eldredge * Kylie Minogue * Betty Bucker * Sharon Jones and the Dap-Kings * Gavin DeGraw * Patti LaBelle * Corbin Bleu * The Wiggles * Cathy Rigby * Selena Gomez * Bindi and Terri Irwin * The Poineer Sisters * Nessun Dorma * Sharon Jones * Manheim Steamroller * Lindsay Lohan * The Jonas Brothers * Sabrina Carpenter * Arianna Grande * The Jonas Brothers * Goo Goo Dolls * Rachael Crow * Andrea McArdle * Kristen Chinoweth * Bryce Pinkham * Ne-Yo * Barney and Friends * Big Bad Voodoo Daddy * The Wiggles * Ellie Goulding * Cher Lloyd * Shawn Mendes * Pitbull * Carrie Underwood * Barney and Friends * The Cast of White Christmas * Sia Marching Bands * Awesome Original Second Time Arounders Marching Band, St. Petersburg, Florida * Blue Springs High School Golden Regiment Marching Band, Blue Springs, Missouri * Catalina Foothills High School Falcon Band, Tucson, Arizona * Franklin Regional High School Panther Band, Murrysville, Pennsylvania * Madison Central High School Band, Richmond, Kentucky * Martin Luther King, Jr. High School "Kings of Halftime," Lithonia, Georgia * Morgan State University Magnificent Marching Machine, Baltimore, Maryland * Ronald Reagan High School Marching Band, San Antonio, Texas * Western Carolina University Marching Band, Cullowhee, North Carolina * Macy's Great American Marching Band, USA * NYPD Marching Band, New York Specialty Units * NYPD Motorcycle Unit * NYPD Mounted Unit * NYC Parks Mounted Unit * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Banner * Half-Banner * Ronald McDonald's Big Red Shoe Car * Mr. Peanut's NutMobile (First Time Since 2016) * Giant Rod Puppets (Since 2004) * Weinermobile (Oscar Mayer) Performance Groups * Spirit of America Cheer * Spirit of America Dance Stars * Gamma Phi Circus * Tap Dancing Christmas Trees Clowns * Hi-Roller Skating Clowns * Corny-Copia Clowns * Turkey Tech Players & Sports Fans * Breakfast Clowns * Funny Farm Clowns * Pre-K Clowns * Baseball All-Stars * Racing Rabbit Clowns (Since 2016) * Pool Hall Clowns (Since 2016) * Dog Catcher Clowns (Since 2016) * Jester Clowns * Viking Clowns * Half-Baked Holiday Sweets * Birthday Party Clowns * Toy Blocks * Nutty Professor Einsteins & Wacky Grads * Malt Shop Clowns * Circus Clowns * Funny Firefighter Brigade * City Tourist Clowns * Keystone Cops & Robbers * Parade Brigade Clowns * POP! Flowers * Springtime Clowns with Wompkee * Nutty-Cracker Ballet Clowns * Holiday Clowns * Artist Clowns * Safari Clowns with Butterfly Kites and Nets * Silly Seaside Clowns & Sea Creatures * Summertime Clowns * Hoedown Clowns * Patriotic Clowns * Silly Sailors * Wintertime Clowns * Santa's Toy Box Clowns * Ragdoll Clowns * Sleepy Clowns Clown Cars * Produce Wagons * Confetti-Pult * Dog Catcher Truck (Since 2007) * Half Baked Delivery Truck * Police Car * Fire Truck Clown Vehicle * Taxi Cab of Clowns Stilt Walkers * Entenmann's Bakers * Pencils * Chrysler Building & Empire State Building * Statue of Liberty * Sea Anemones * Hibiscus * Cowboy & Cowgirl * Snowflakes * Christmas Trees * Elves * Candy Canes * Toy Soliders Mascots * Whompkee * Turkey Tech Football Mascot Hosts * Savannah Guthrie * Hoda Kotb * Al Roker Category:Lineups Category:Coming Soon Category:Upcoming